Over the Hedge
Over the Hedge is a movie where the friends of yours can have snack and give the special snack to Sonic. Team Over the Hedge 'RJ the Racoon' In the film, he made a deal with Vincent to return his food to him in a week when he reawakens. Eventually, RJ stumbles upon the forest animals trying to find food for themselves to survive; so he bribes them and they eventually figure out his true intentions and abandon him. A week later, as he is about to give Vincent his food back, a now-remorseful RJ goes back to the animals to give them more food and work together to defeat Vincent. Afterwards, the animals praise RJ as a hero and welcome him to his new family. 'Verne the Turtle' Verne is "naturally tentative" box turtle, who is the leader of the foragers. He does not have much emotion when he talks. He has his own ways of doing the daily tasks which everyone else goes for, but his world is turned upside down when RJ introduces his chaotic lifestyle into the mix. He never really trusted RJ (and he was kind of right for not trusting him). He is genuinely caring for his family and will do anything to protect them. He is best known for his "tingling" tail when a situation is not right, he uses that as a sign to back off. After RJ saves them at the end, he gives up his place as leader to RJ whom he has finally accepted into their family. 'Hammy the Squirrel' Hammy is a hyperactive red squirrel whose mouth moves as fast as his feet. He is innocent, dim-witted, curious, and very childish in nature with an extremely short attention span. He often gets on the nerves of those around him, but endears himself to them at the same time, as long as he stays away from the super energy drinks anyway. Hammy can run at the speed of light and has fast reflexes. His favorite food is cookies. 'Stella the Skunk' Stella is sassy, short-tempered, and quite bossy. She used to get offended when it was suggested that she needed a male in her life until she met with Tiger, but after her makeover complete with a cork, she feels approved for it. 'Ozzie the Possum' Ozzie is a protagonist of Over the Hedge. He is a Dramatic and somewhat Drunk possum and has a teenage daughter called Heather. He is always playing dead. 'Heather the Possum' Heather is a protagonist of Over the Hedge. She is Ozzie's teenage daughter and seems a bit annoyed at his dramatic behavior. It is unknown who her mother was. She is a Virginia Opossum, a Marsupial. She is voiced by Avril Lavigne. 'Lou the Porcupine' Lou is a porcupine in Over the Hedge. He is the husband of Penny and his triplets children named Bucky, Spike and Quillo. 'Penny the Porcupine' Penny is a porcupine in Over the Hedge. She is the wife of Lou and the mother of Bucky, Spike and Quillo. Her catchphrase is "Jeepers!" when she feels surprised. 'Bucky Spike and Quillo the Porcupines' Bucky, Spike and Quillo are the porcupine triplets. They are the children of Lou and Penny. They love playing video games, including Ultra Homocide 3. When most of the animals head inside the house to get some food, one of these porcupine kids (which is Spike) accidentally jumps on the remote turning on the TV screen that reveals a silver THX logo with a blue background and its noise blowing his quills away while the other two activate the camcorder to record Gladys Sharp sleeping in her bedroom. During the car scene in Dwayne LaFontant's truck, they can drive with the wheel. Category:DreamWorks Category:Movies Category:2006 series debuts Category:Rated G Category:Cartoons Category:American Cartoon Category:Action Adventure